


Missed you on my lips

by Kahliethefangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahliethefangirl/pseuds/Kahliethefangirl
Summary: A random sweet little fluff in which Steve returns home from work just to find a sleeping Billy in his bed.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Harringrove - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Missed you on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I'm down with a hideous cold and bored to death. Guess this is what happens.  
English is my second language you guys and I'm a dropout lol so, be kiiind!  
Popping my Harringrove cherry with this one so; sorry if this sucked harder than Steve sucks Billy's... errrr..

Steve is unsure if he is tired or bored, or maybe a little of both.  
The shift at Scoops Ahoy had been uneventful and even though he hated when people dropped by in enormous waves, one by one and a half of them were little shits that could never decide what flavor was to be had; it was probably even worse when almost no one came. It may not happen very often, but today was such a day.  
He drags his legs behind him as he enters the hallway and is greeted by the scent of home-cooked food from the kitchen.

"Steve, is that you?" His mother calls from the kitchen and with the white hat in one hand he pops his head through the kitchen door to see her standing at the stove at full speed combining chopping vegetables and stirring pots.

"Yeah." Steve smiles softly, as she looks at her son over her shoulder. But a worried expression soon comes over her.

"You look tired." She says motherly and he sighs.  
Steve just wants to escape to his room and lie dead on his bed before being forced down to dinner. He feels bitter and not in the mood at all.

"Lame day." He shrugs and an understanding smile sweeps over his mother's lips before focusing on the food again. Steve sees this as a sign that he can make a bee line for his room, but he doesn't have time before his mother talks again.

"Oh, Steve!" Steve stops where he aims for the stairs and closes his eyes for a second. The more he stays away from the rest he wanted so badly since four hours back or something, the more desperate he becomes. Maybe he should skip the dinner? He could heat some later.

"What?" He struggles to keep the tone as calm as possible.

"Your eh, friend, came by before." She leaves the stove and comes out the kitchen door where her hands are hidden in a striped tea towel. Steve frowns and turns to look at her.

"My friend?" He frowns and his lethargic brain needs a second or two before it connects.

"That Hargrove kid." She taste the name a little before nodding, sure it was the boy's last name. 

"He didn't want to leave although I said you were at work—" She nods to the direction Steve was going. "-I let him wait for your in your room." She explains while Steve feels heat rising from his clavicle over his jaws and climbs right up to his brown hairline.  
That Hargrove kid, huh? Steve mentally curses his boyfriend for having infiltrated his home. How the hell would he explain Billy to his parents if they began to understand who his 'buddy' actually was to him!?

"O-okay." Steve looks around nervously. That Billy will get a scratch! They have set up rules for this shit. But ofcourse; Billy fucking Hargrove sees it as his damned duty and obligation to break every one of them.

"I'll go check on him." Steve points behind him and cocks a brow, as if to get his mother's approval and the woman in front of him just nods back.  
With urgency in his steps he turns and rushes to his room with his mother's curious gaze burning in his neck.

"How much of an idiot are you, Hargrove?" Steve wheezes under breath where he grabs the dorrknob to his door and tears it open, ready to tell Billy both one and another thing. But he stops as soon as he crashes over the threshold.  
The room is poorly lit where he never opened the blinds this morning and a faint scent of his own life and a second, which always causes his pulse to rise slightly, meets him where he stands frozen in his room.  
A sneaky streak of sun makes it way in from behind the blinds and falls on his unmade and messy bed. In the middle of the bed with his beddings all over it, is his messy boyfriend, with his head down at the foot end.  
Suddenly not in the same need to bark at the blond young man, Steve silently closes the door behind him. Both subconsciously and consciously, he locks it.

The blonde curls are a mess around Billy's sleeping head and although he is mostly on his back with one arm under his head, his hips and legs are slightly twisted to the side; one of the muscular legs dangling over the edge of Steve's bed.  
A timid, yet embarrassingly tender smile creeps across Steve's lips as he sneaks forward; unwilling to disturb Billy in the sleep Steve himself had longed for since he checked in at work.  
He bites down his bottom lip where he slowly and silently like a cat, sneaks onto the bed, holding the burduse and complicated guy. Billy's eyebrows twitch a little and Steve stops with breath in his throat.

When he realizes that the coast is clear, he sits on his knees behind Billy's head and stares down at him. His eyelashes rest heavily against the sun-kissed cheeks and his arched lips are slightly parted to give free passage to heavy, rhythmic breaths.  
In his sleep, Billy looks calm, young and at peace. There are no signs of his ravaged personality and Billy seems almost completely untouched by all the crap that landed on him over the years.  
Suddenly Steve feels a stab in his chest. It's a familiar pain; one that shows up as soon as it strikes him how badly treated the young man has been, in more ways than one.  
Steve is not so quick about defending his boyfriend's sometimes crappy behavior, but he is also not late in understanding why the need to assert himself has come to him that way.

"Billy?" He whispers, as if he's really unsure whether he really wants to wake him. Something Steve wouldn't say out loud, but is no less true, is that he finds Billy at his most beautiful where he defenseless with his gard down, is sleeping deeply and quietly. The peacefulness about him that never otherwise appears, feels almost sacred.  
Steve leans forward so his own face hovers over Billy's and gently strokes a few lost curls from his cheekbone. His skin is soft and warm against Steve's fingertips.

"B." He coos, where he let the entirety of his palm meet Billy's cheek and his thumb gently sweeps over the soft shape of one of his eyebrows.  
Billy turns a little in his sleep. His lips grimace where he is disturbed and a not so charming grunt is heard. Steve has to bite his lip so as not to start laughing.  
Then those icy blue eyes open. First, they are sleep-deprived and lost, as if he doesn't quite understand where the hell he's at. But then they find Steve's brown ones, where they glitter cheerfully towards him and Billy's sultry looks lighten a bit; even if so just a little.

"I was asleep, asshat." He points out with a hoarse voice and Steve smiles, offering a silent laugh at the same time.

"So I noticed." Steve smiles wide, no longer sad that he disturbed and awakened the young man resting beneath him.  
Billy tilts his head back a little to find out Steve's position before relaxing and looking at him again. Steve wants to think that just like in his sleep, there is a shadow of calm in Billy's face as he looks at him. Or maybe that is just whisfull thinking.

"By the way; what the hell did we say about you coming here without talking to me first?" Steve squeezes his lips together and tries to sound harsh. He cannot deny that throughout his chest there is the tickling and swelling joy about finding Billy like this; but fact remains.

"Jesus, Harrington." Billy smiles amused so that his white teeth are showing and the blue eyes are hidden behind his tired eyelids. "Don't piss your pants, okay?" He murmurs softly but with a husky undertone; a combination that causes a triggering little shiver to shoot along Steve's spine.  
Pleased with himself, Billy looks up at him with a wry smile.

"I charmed her enough so that she wouldn't analyze it too much." He grins wickedly and a loud groan escape Steve.

"My God! You're absolutely sick. That's my mother." Steve's lips are pulled down into a disgusted grimace and Billy laughs hushed before his hand reaches out for Steve. His fingers curl around his neck and a light pressure causes Steve to close in on Billy.

"A means to an end, Pretty Boy." Billy mumbles so that his warm breath sweeps across Steve's face. Steve swallows hard and hell; this dude makes it hard to be upset with him for more than a couple minutes at the time.

"One beautiful and sunny day, I will be knee-deep in shit because of you." Steve mutters where Billy leans his head back so that his soft lips can plant a light kiss on Steve's chin.

"You gonna love it." Billy assures him where the kisses roam along Steve's cheek and his eyelids flutter before closing completely.  
A heavy breath escapes from Steve's mouth where he turns his head in Billy's hardening grip before his own lips finds the ones belonging to the blonde one.  
Soft and gentle at first, his lips glide over Billy's. Steve's heart catches up with the event and slowly but surely the life sustaining beats become heavier and faster.

"But seriously." Steve mutters into the kiss and his hands sweeps over Billy's shoulders; the white t-shirt warm like his skin; but not as sensual to the touch. "You can't just roll in here like nothing when someone is home." He grunts in an attempt to put weight on the broken rule.  
Billy groans annoyed before his teeth softly bites down on Steve's bottom lip and Steve whines hushed at the stinging pain as much as the pleasent sparks igniting under his skin.

"Missed you on my lips, baby. What to do?" Billy grins into the kiss and just like that Steve gives in. How the hell is he supposed to argue with Billy when he's doing this? Impossible, simply.  
Steve puts more force into the kiss and his long fingers fists the fabric over Billy's chest. There is something hot about having Billy like this, on his back below himUsually it's the other way around.  
The thought causes Steve's cheeks to heat and Billy seems to notice the increasing pulse under Steve's skin.  
Billy's tongue is warm and smooth where it sneaks out and teases Steve's upper lip; trying to trick it into part a little more. Saliva is mixing and Steve's breathing becomes more rapid and heavier. That his mother is downstairs is like a shout from far away; audible but easy to ignore for a second. Just one, more, second...

"Take that shit off, will you? You look like an idiot in that uniform." Billy moans where his hand now has a tight grip on Steve's neck and Steve's head feels like a batshit crazy carneval ride. His stomach is in turmoil as well; a burning ball of pleasure growing there, spreading a fevered heat throughout his body.

"Mom's here." Steve points out and realizes just how much of a bummer that is. Damn.

"And?" Billy laughs mischievously as he rolls over to his stomach and gets up on all fours. Steve looks at him dazed as he crawls closer.  
The blonde hair is messy and his intense blue eyes are like nails that force Steve to sit still on his knees in his bed.

"And she would freak out if she found me half naked in the room with you here." Steve points out a little bitterly.  
Billy sits down on his knees in front of him and one of his hands combs through Steve's soft hair. The sensation of Billy's fingers dragging against his scalp is heavenly and Steve sighs in bliss.

"Yeah, without a shirt would be gay." Billy hums sarcastically before diving down to Steve's neck and tasting a large portion of his skin. Steve's head falls back and his fingers gets tangled in Billy's wild curls.

"Totally." Steve moans.  
His body begins to show all too well what he wants and maybe he could explain why he is with Billy without a shirt. But sitting without a shirt with Billy and boasting an erection; that's a whole other thing.  
Their upper bodies are pressed against each other and lips locked in heated desperation. The room feels warm and enclosed; the absent light like the protective shade they need to be close to each other.  
A knock on the door causes the two boys to throw themselves apart. On their asses in each end of Steve's bed, they stare with wide eyes to the door.

"Dinner is ready Steve. Will your friend join us?" His mother's voice is curious, but Steve can't seem to trace any suspicion in it. But his heart was escaping from his chest and he is struggling trying to keep it behind his ribcage.

"Uuh .." Confused and panicked he looks to Billy who picked himself up much faster than Steve himself.  
As if Steve's mom could see them, Billy runs his hand through his hair and straightens himself where he sits.

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Harrington." He replies with an unnaturally charming voice. Steve blinks at him as if Billy were completely out of his mind.

"What the fuck?" Steve mouths and Billy simply smiles cockily before shrugging.  
It's quiet outside the door and Steve manages to calm down enough to think rationally.

"You will be the death of me." Steve complains when facing his boyfriend leaving the bed and with his hand down in his jeans, he corrects his own proof of what just happened. Steve swallows hard.

"You'll love that too." Billy winks and Steve clenches his jaws.  
It's too fucking easy loving Billy for his attitude, he realizes and maybe it will be the death of him; but as Billy said: He'd probably love that too.


End file.
